Once Were
by agent.bear
Summary: The HSM crew once were together and worked together until the break-up. Couple after couple started breaking up and the whole crew fell to pieces. Where did they go? Please R & R.
1. The Break Up

"No! I refuse to continue with HSM!" Vanessa screamed.

"Is it because of your break-up with Zac?" Monique asked with care.

"Yes and no. I've had enough and I can't stand working with Zac like I really care," Vanessa defended.

"Well, I could take over," Ashley solved for her own good.

Heads turned at Ashley, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"I'll go and talk to Zac," Corbin suggested.

"That should have been done a _long _time ago CORBIN!" Sharpay shouted pretending to act like they all were because she thought they were on film and this would be another hit movie.

Corbin ran off through the set and went to find Zac, "Ah there you are, stop right there!" he screamed.

"What do you want Corbin?!" Zac demanded.

"Why aren't you participating in this?" Corbin asked.

"It's time to go… ME!" Zac pretended like he was on a talk show.

"Sorry Zac, you're not on a talk show," Corbin sighed disappointingly.

"You think I CARE?!" Zac shouted so loud that Corbin had to lie down for a while until his ears weren't sore.

--SILENCE--

"Well you should because we're getting a _pay-rise_," Corbin lied.

"Let me explain that, I know what you're doing… P-E-R-S-U-A-D-I-N-G spells…" Zac held.

"P-er-suad-ing…" Corbin pretended.

"PERSUADING! CAN'T YOU SPELL?!" Zac demanded.

"Nope!" Corbin tried to be funny.

Zac rolled his eyes and walked off.

Corbin ran back to the girls but it was too late, Vanessa had just walked out the door. "If you had got Zac, then we could have thought of getting together after the movie Corbin," Monique disappointedly admitted and she looked away from Corbin's face, shrugged and walked out of the studio.

"What have I done?" Corbin mumbled too loud.

"Oh, what you have done is sort of been a step in our break-up," Ashley explained after listening to his sad moment.

"Come on Lucas! Let's go have some lunch?" Ashley asked Lucas.

"NO ASHLEY! YOU TREAT ME LIKE IN THE MOVIE, I COULD TOLERATE THAT BECAUSE IT WAS ACTING, BUT THIS IS A NO-GO!!" Lucas screamed at the top of his mite and lungs.

"Fine LUCAS!" Ashley screamed.

They both walked out either sides of the studio. Leading away from each other. Corbin was left standing in the studio, with all of the producers standing there staring. "Corbin! What is this nonsense?!" the director screamed at him.

"We all broke up Director, and this is the end," Corbin broke and ran out of the studio.

"Oh no! This can't be!" the choreographer cried.

"The whole cast of the main characters are gone!" the writer screamed and paced around.

"Yah yah AH!" a guy with a minor role screamed.

"Enough!" the director screamed at him.

"Well, when I'm sad, I play on my piano, WHICH IS AT HOME!" Olesya screamed and ran out with piano sheets in her hand.

"Bye, I don't have anything to do here," both Chris, Ryne and Bart said and they all walked out talking.

Soon the rest of the cast left, they were left with nothing.


	2. Getting Everyone Back

Ring! Vanessa picked up the phone. It was Ashley. "Hi Ashley," Vanessa greeted.

"Oh hi Vanessa, I just wanted to ask you about what happened today," Ashley replied.

"Sorry Ashley, I don't want to talk about it just at the moment! If you want to continue talking to me, it has to be about another subject," Vanessa snapped.

"Calm down Vanessa. Your career was fantastic until it happened. You should have taken that offer even though it could have slowed you down with your relationship with Zac. Even though he's supposed to be close to you throughout the movie, it's called pretending," Ashley explained.

"Well Ashley, I warned you. I don't want to speak about this subject and that's absolutely final!" Vanessa growled.

"Vanessa, if you talk about it--" Ashley started.

The phone line went dead.

"If she wants to do that, SHE CAN!" Ashley screamed to herself.

Ashley was determined to bring this group back together, or even just a friend from the movie back to her. Ashley thought her role was such an important one in the movie, but in second thoughts the friendship and fun was worth more.

So she decided to call Lucas, as Lucas was like her follower in the movies, Ashley thought this just might be the case again, despite their mini argument when the break-up took place.

Before Ashley could pick up the phone and dial the numbers to call Lucas, her cell phone rang.

"Hello! Ashley speaking," Ashley greeted.

"Hi Ashley, this is Olesya," Olesya greeted.

"Hello Olesya, how are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not too good, you see, High School Musical was basically the only movie that made me a hit star," Olesya explained.

"Well I'm afraid that's not the same case here," Ashley responded.

"That's not the point! Are you interested in pulling this movie back together?" Olesya snapped.

"Well of course I am Olesya!" Ashley defended.

"Who have you called?" Olesya asked.

"I've called Vanessa, who have _you_ called?" Ashley replied.

"I've called Corbin, Vanessa, Zac, Lucas, Monique and you," Olesya announced proudly.

"I see you've called the six," Ashley discovered.

"Yes Ashley, the six," Olesya acknowledged.

"Well Olesya, as you can see, everyone has fallen to bits and there is nothing _you_ can do about it! I have another movie contractor I want to call now, so if you excuse me," Ashley concluded.

"Alright, do what you want! You don't have to listen!" Olesya screamed.

The phone line went dead.

It was absolutely impossible, the whole group had disappeared. Even if Ashley, Olesya and some of the other people in the cast really wanted the group to reunite, it was no hope.

Ashley's last hope was to call Lucas, she was closest to him in the movie.

Lucas' ring-tone began ringing away. It played 'Bop to the Top,' normally he enjoyed dancing along to it, but today he just picked up the phone so it wouldn't keep playing.

"Speak to me," Lucas answered.

"Hi Lucas, it's me, Ashley Tisdale," Ashley greeted.

"Listen MISS TISDALE, I don't want to be involved with YOU anymore," Lucas argued.

"Lucas, please, I need help," Ashley pleaded.

"I've never seen this behaviour coming from Miss Shimmy Shimmy Ashley Tisdale," Lucas doubted.

"Ryan--sorry, Lucas, it was just we'd finished our scene and I was still in Movie-Mode. Please, you just have to be in this with me," Ashley explained.

"It doesn't seem like you, but I guess I could help you. EXCEPT! On one condition Tisdale," Ryan figured.

"What is it?" Ashley questioned.

"We're equal, no me following your back like a sheep!" Ryan spilled.

"Deal," Ashley agreed. "I'll call you later so we can discuss our plan, I'll sleep on my current idea," she added.

The next morning Ashley called Lucas.

6.30AM:

'Bop bop bop, bop to the top-'

"Hello?" Lucas answered sleepily.

"Lucas! Hope you're up nice and early!" Ashley greeted.

"Ashley…uh…why…it's…so…early…" Lucas managed to say.

"Hang on the line Lucas," Ashley instructed.

(Ashley goes to find a horn)

Ashley giggles.

The horn yells into the phone and made Lucas so stunned that he couldn't even blink.

"Awake there?" Ashley asked.

"ASHLEY!!" Lucas yells.

"I take that as a yes," Ashley comments, pleased with herself.

"Whatever! Now hurry up and tell me your plan," Lucas snaps.

"Well, I thought that you can use some of your other movie associates to help me on this one," Ashley explains.

"Billy? Wendy? Peter? Bert? Ellen?" Lucas began to list.

"None of the above," Ashley announced.

"Who then?" Lucas questioned.

"Olivia Dale," Ashley almost sang.

"Ashley, don't do this to me!" Lucas growled.

"Just because you broke up with her, this is no reason not to be locked away from your 'Beach Walks' TV Drama show cast!" Ashley snapped.

"Of all people, why do you have to choose her?!" Lucas grouched.

"You know why! She is smart and sophisticated and everyone falls for all of her tricks 99.99 of the time," Ashley scolded.

"I'm not doing it for free!" Lucas argued. "It's deaaallll maaakkkiinngg tttiiimmmmeee ooohhh yeeah yeaah," Lucas sang.

"What's the deal?" Ashley asked.

"If I do this, I'm getting the credit, plus a 1000 voucher for the mall!" Lucas screamed enthusiastically.

"Let me think… OK, deal Gabreel!" Ashley shouted.

"Thank you," Lucas thanked as if he had just become a major superstar.

"You'll get the voucher in two days when we meet, and I'll just have to live with being the behind-the-scene girl," Ashley resolved.

"I've got some work to do," Lucas concluded.

"Toodles!" Ashley concludes.

"Bye!" Lucas screams.

**Please review...  
Hope you liked it!  
agent.monkey**


End file.
